Multi-stage toilet valves, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,258, utilize two flush valves, which are physically separated from each other. These physically separate flush valves are operatively coupled together by a common linkage. As such, when the linkage is actuated by movement of a lever connected thereto, the flush valves open, allowing flushwater to flow into the rim and the jet feed outlet of the toilet bowl in order to carry waste out of the bowl. Thus, the two flush valves of the '258 patent operate in a parallel configuration, such that the flush water from each of the valves is delivered to the toilet bowl at substantially the same time. In other words, because the two flush valves of the '258 patent are coupled to the common linkage, there is no ability to adjust the time at which each of the flush valves are actuated relative to one another.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a flush valve that has the ability to adjust the time at which each of the two flush valves are activated, such that a first flush valve is opened at a first instant, and a second flush valve is be opened at a subsequent time following the actuation of the first flush valve.
Therefore, there is a need for a multi-stage toilet flush valve of the present invention that includes two independent flushwater outlets, whereby flushwater is delivered to the outlets independently at separate times. Additionally, there is a need for a multi-stage toilet flush valve of the present invention that allows increased control over the ratio of flushwater that is delivered to a rim and to a jet feed outlet of a toilet, so as to optimize the cleaning of the toilet bowl during the operation of the toilet.